A vibration actuator includes a vibrating body. The vibrating body includes an elastic body and an electromechanical conversion element. The vibration actuator causes the electromechanical conversion element to extend and contract by way of a drive signal and uses this extension and contraction to generate a progressive vibration wave (hereinafter, referred to as progressive wave) on a driving face of the elastic body. This progressive wave causes an elliptical motion, thereby driving a relatively moving member in pressurized contact with the wave crests of the elliptical motion. In such a vibration actuator, the drive characteristics change under the high temperature or low temperature environment from a state at ordinary temperature.
Technology has been disclosed which provides a sensor electrode with a piezoelectric body (electromechanical conversion element) that configures the vibrating body and detects the temperature of the vibrating body, and performs temperature correction of a speed control of a moving body (the relatively moving member) in order to stabilize the drive characteristics with respect to the temperature of the. vibrating actuator (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H5-344761.